


Advanced Warnings:  Epilogue

by yinyang2261



Series: Advanced Warnings [12]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary: Peter prepares to send his trainee towards his destiny.Authors Notes: Ahhh....finally. After all the time and effort. I figure this makes a fitting bookend to this huge epic I've told. And of course makes room for more stories to tell in this little corner of a universe I've imagined. Anyhow, this is the story where it looks like I've managed to incorporate almost every known telepath that has hit the airwaves. If you're familiar with both versions of the series, than you'll know what I'm talking about. But I'll leave you guessing anyway, which is why the disclaimer is at the end of the story. And as always with my stories, questions are answered but more are raised. But I've always liked mysteries and since there's so much time that happened between the original and the new, hopefully I'll be able to write what happened. Believe it or not there is a timeline made on what happened (my version of events, anyway.) that I wrote quite awhile ago.





	Advanced Warnings:  Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardians serial

Peter walked calm and purposely toward the hooded figure who was watching out the observation dome at the space battle that was going on. He stood next to him looking out at the brief flashes of light that shone whenever a ship was destroyed. It saddened him that so many lives had to be sacrificed to correct such an arrogant and ignorant mistake.  
[I can feel them, you know.]  
[I'm sure you can.]  
The figure turned to him and removed his hood, dark hair spilled onto his neck.  
Peter looked at his student. Even though the dark-haired boy was about Carol's age, all the teachings and lessons, not to mention a couple years of field time seemed to have aged him a lot older. A sad smile crossed his face.  
"You don't understand. I can really feel them."  
Peter looked out again as he waited for his student to go on.  
"All they are. All they were. All they were going to be. Their dreams. Their aspirations."  
There were times when Peter felt sorry for the raven-haired youngster. The ability to read minds was thankfully limited to most telepaths. His student's sensitivity to both telepaths and normals was the strongest he had ever encountered for a regular telepath without actually being an ATP.His student looked across to him.  
"So Mr. Atherton is with the others now?"  
"Yes."  
"What was that you were telling me about him earlier? He has a closed mind?"  
"Mr. Atherton has a natural barrier against telepathic scans. It was the reason why Damian wasn't able to read his thoughts when Job tackled him into the time cyclone. It was also the reason why I insisted that he accompany them. Damian would be so concerned about reading into the other TP's and marveling at Morlan's unique abilities that he wouldn't expect a mere Sap to disrupt his plans. The closed mind phenomenon is a galaxy-wide trait found in most, if not all telepathic races. I would say about twenty percent of your Earth population have this. It disappears as more telepaths emerge from a particular planet."  
The boy nodded knowingly, "Which is also the reason you sent Morlan there as well. To goad Damian into believing that he actually killed him. When in fact, Morlan's species are able to put themselves so deep under that they're perceived as expired by other races. Although from what I just found out, he really almost did."  
"Morlan is in the presence of some of the galaxy's best healers. He'll be fine soon."  
Peter looked out at the battle once more. A slight smile creasing his young features.  
"Mr. Athertons presence with the Crusaders will be invaluable, as they will soon realize."  
A frown crossed the face of the brown-eyed teen.  
"Damian planned it quite well."  
Peter corrected him, "No. He only had an idea. He's quite flexible and very intelligent. But in many ways, quite foolish. Still, the Crusaders will have quite a fight on their hands with him in their midst now."  
"I guess he really was right. He is to be the turning point in their war against the Federation."  
Peter corrected his student again, "Not as of yet. The Crusaders still have a couple more hurdles to go through before they return. And whether or not they are up to their unique challenge still remains to be seen."  
"Which is where I come in."  
"You'll only be meeting two of them at this time," Peter reminded him.  
His student pursed his lips in determination. "I hope its enough."  
As they watched the remaining telepaths in the sphere disappear, the raven-haired boy brought up a question.  
"So you've met them all?"  
"In this particular time period, only Carol and Kenny have actually talked with me. John and Stephen have not. The complexities of time travel."  
"So was that the first time you met them?"  
Peter could only smile at a memory that came unbidden through his thoughts.  
"My very first mission was the first time I met them."  
"When you were caught by Rabowski," the young teen answered.  
"Now what have I told you about time? It's all relevant. What may have been the first time they met me could've been the third time I met them."  
"Riddles again. Any chance of you telling me what happened?"  
The young-looking time guardian could only smile. "That is an epic story that I am certain, there is no time for. But ask Kim when you meet her. She can tell you everything that happened."  
Confusion was etched on the youngster's face.  
"You'll understand soon enough," Peter added. "You've seen how they were when they were younger. It will help you and them immensely. Are you ready to join them?"  
"I guess I'm about as ready as I'm going to get. But I was hoping-"  
"That you could see your friends one more time?"  
A lop-sided smile appeared on his face, "That transparent?"  
Peter smiled, "Whatever you might believe, we're not heartless. Although, to an outsider who isn't familiar with the intricacies of space-time travel, we can seem to be."  
Peter bade his student to follow him to one of the time keys. Using movements that had long ago become second nature to him, he opened up one of the spheres.  
The image coalesced into a clear perfect picture of some young adults and quite a few grown-ups who were enjoying themselves on a sandy beach. He caught his breath as he saw his friends again. He hadn't seen them since he had left two years ago. By his personal chronologer anyway. He watched as they talked, laughed, loved and played. Two couples in particular caught his eye.  
"I'm glad Adam is better now. And Ami. They deserve each other."  
Peter agreed. He noticed the slight jealousy that arose in his student when he saw the other couple.  
As if sensing his teacher's stare, he responded, "I know. My envy is showing. Lisa's the one I worry the most about. But it's probably because I used to dream about her before she brokeout. And then again at that horrible lab that Colonel Masters had placed her and Job in. I guess I feel bonded to her in some way."  
Peter watched as a dark-haired young man picked a shell up from the beach and put it toward Lisa's ear.  
"I'm sure Job will take good care of her. They've both been through a lot in similar ways."  
Peter realized that his student still felt some guilt and regret for not being there for his friends in the midst of a most difficult time in their lives.  
They watched as Lisa suddenly stopped and cocked her head, as if trying to hear something in the distance. Peter watched as she mouthed his students name.  
"Looks like you were right about that bond."  
Peter sensed his student's concern, "Don't worry. Elizabeth will take good care of them. Just like she always has since she found all of you."  
The images of his other friends came into view. The joking Megabyte who was being chased by a determined Jade, who seemed intent on pulling the same trick on him. The beautiful loner called Sheba who oddly enough was roughhousing with Chris. He remembered first seeing the both of them. They both were too intimate with loss and pain. It was good to see them smile for a change.The smart and compassionate Dr. Wilson came into view as well. He always thought it was slightly funny that she and Aisha had the same last name as he did. Even though they were of no relation.  
He looked at the odd shape behind them all and realized that it was the ship. It had been uncovered!  
Thanks in no small part to Starsha and Aisha, he thought.  
Looking around some more, he noticed a figure emerging from the ship. It was someone he had never seen before. A blond-haired teenage boy who seemed to have an other-worldly appearance to him. And who was intently staring at Jade. It was then that he noticed the absence.  
"Where is Elizabeth anyway?"  
Peter could only stare at the scene.  
"Well can you at least tell me who 'blondie' is over there?"  
"His name is Nova."  
"He seems to have a thing for Jade. Looks familiar though."  
Peter was silent. Not surprising. The youngster took in one more look at his friends.  
Even the ones he had only known for so short a time.  
"Will they be okay?"  
Peter didn't respond to his students question.  
"I figured you wouldn't say anything. I suppose you wouldn't tell me what extra scenes they were going to put in the 'Star Wars Special Edition' either, eh?"  
He watched as a puzzled look spread across Peters face. He chuckled lightly.  
"Just trying to lighten the mood. It's not like I'm just going across the galaxy, you know?"  
He watched for another heartbreaking moment before he used his newly acquired abilities to close the time key.  
"Okay. I'm ready."  
They walked toward the Halls of Time to where Peter's grandfather, Zenon had been working on another time key. The wizened old man with a long white beard looked toward them as they entered the room. His attention was mostly drawn to the raven-haired boy who was accompanying his grandson. As they surrounded the sphere, he smiled.  
"Don't worry. If all goes as planned, you will see your friends again."  
Peter and Zenon both touched the time key. It shone with a brilliance as bright as the sun, but it didn't blind the trio of telepaths that were operating it. A shimmering doorway opened, a little unsteady but it was to be expected.  
[Time to go. Remember what we taught you and remember what needs to be done. The Crusaders will need your knowledge to get them through the next stage of their campaign before they can come back to Earth.]  
[I understand.]  
With a determined, but fearful look on his face, he quickly stepped into the doorway, and disappeared from view.  
The brilliance reduced to a mere beacon as they both shut down the time key. Peter looked at the spot where the youngster had stood before finally turning toward his grandfather.  
"He's brave. He has plenty of courage. I'm sure he'll perservere," Zenon reassured his grandson.  
"I'm sure he will grandfather. It took courage and a little bit of ignorance to disobey the laws of the Time Guardians as well. I'm just worried that the guilt from that mistake will distract him, and all will be lost."  
"I said he will be of great help to them grandson. I did not say all civilization rested on his shoulders. He has the best chance of showing them a clearer path. And remember, we are also paying for our mistakes as well."  
"I remember grandfather. I feel guilty enough for being so deceitful with Carol and Morlan."  
"As you should be. But if you had told them the truth, Damian would've known and countered everything. Besides, from what I've read from his report, Morlan did exemplary work with the situation as it happened. You should be proud. After all, you did train him."  
Zenon moved toward the door, stopped and turned to regard his grandson.  
"The elders would like to discuss the situation about Gaius. We believe that he might have gone back to Earths Roman Empire days to speed up their industrial progress."  
"I'll be there soon."  
Peter walked back to the observation room and looked out at the remaining battle. He envisioned the teenager on one of those ships that was allied with the Crusaders. He wished all of them luck. Quite a few of them he had met and were friends with for quite awhile now. He knew it was against protocol to be close with people from the past or future, but this particular group of telepaths still fascinated him. And it sometimes saddened him that he knew most of their fates. Some good. Some...not so good.  
"Good luck Job. Good luck Andrew. Good luck Warren. Good luck Tricia."  
A clear image of his student appeared in his head.  
"Good luck Kevin Wilson." 

The End 

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Peter, Zenon, John, Carol, Kenny, Stephen, Andrew, Tricia, Elizabeth, Chris Harding, Nova, Adam, Lisa, Kevin, Megabtye, Ami, Jade, Col Masters(90's version) and Gaius are the sole property of Thames Entertainment and Nickelodeon. Names to certain relatives of the Tomorrow People such as Dr. Kartika Wilson and Aisha Wilson are also the property of Thames and Nickelodeon as well as the Galactic Federation. Warren, both Jobs, Kim, Morlan, Damian, Sheba and Starsha are characters of my own making.


End file.
